H2OVanoss
H2ovanoss is the slash ship between Evan Fong and Jonathan (surname unknown), aka VanossGaming and H2ODelirious. Meeting In late 2011, Evan and Jonathan met on YouTube when Jonathan messaged Evan, saying how much he liked his Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 trolling video. Jonathan asked Evan if he would like to play sometime, Evan replied back and ever since then they've been playing together. How They Play Over the years of Evan and Jonathan playing video games together, many fans have noticed little things the two of them do such as: * getting jealous when they don't have the other's attention * being more supportive * a change in laughter * need to seek the other out * need to hide/be with each other * great chemistry when it's just them Getting jealous when they don't have the other's attention This typically falls to Evan. He's pretty calm and composed, he's not one to rage. The moments where Evan tends to lose this composure are when he’s not the center of Jonathan's attention during games. Evan's voice will start to get louder. He doesn’t call for ‘guys’, even with one of the other guys right by him - it's for Jonathan specifically. Being more supportive This typically falls to Jonathan. He is one of those guys that 'likes to watch the world burn' type. This changes when it comes to Evan. Jonathan seems to take on a protector role when it comes to Evan in games, even when Evan doesn’t need it. Jonathan will sacrifice himself in these games in order to help Evan stay safe. Whether this means that he lets himself get caught or he gives Evan a boost to a spot where others can’t get him, Jonathan ends up losing in the process. In games that Evan isn't familiar with Jonathan takes it upon his own shoulders to take care of him. In a Dead By Daylight video, Jonathan says, “As long as Vanoss is safe,” ''implying that he was okay with getting hung because it meant Evan got away. '''A change in laughter' Jonathan is best known for his maniac psychotic laughter. It's loud and infectious. But when he’s playing in solo games with Evan, it takes on a different edge. It’s a little softer. In Grand Theft Auto V, when Evan and Jonathan decided to drive with the other person being their eyes, the pure laugh that came out wasn’t just to emphasize his staple laugh. He was nervous, he was freaking out, but you could tell he was having the time of his life doing the stupid stunt. Evan kept telling him to calm down (with his own cute little laughs in-between) but it was obvious he was enjoying the whole escapade. These softer laughs also happens when Evan will do his cute moments of flirting (when Evan says he dreams of main characters of Toy Story while Jonathan was Buzz, when Evan drove the missile to Jonathan when the other said take it wherever his heart wanted). These moments where they don’t have to be over the top and huge personalities, you can really hear how much Jonathan enjoys Evan’s company with his laugh. Evan's laugh tends to get louder at times with Jonathan. Evan doesn’t laugh nearly as much as Jonathan. That being said, when he’s with Jonathan, it’s just different. The corny jokes that Jonathan makes aren’t super funny, but Evan loves them. He doesn’t seem to be able to hold himself together as easily as he does with the others. There was a time when Jonathan was being called ‘Delicious’, and Evan literally couldn’t stop his voice from cracking and his giggling (yes, giggling, not even laughing) because Jonathan was super confused. In Grand Theft Auto V, when Jonathan and Evan switched bodies, and Jonathan was trying out a ‘Canadian’ accent ("What are you talking aboot?") Evan couldn’t contain his laughter. He gets this dorky kind of gasping laugh when Jonathan hits the humor just right. This is in comparison with others, who he kind of shrugs off or is like ‘oh, haven’t heard that before’. He plays along with Jonathan’s constant excitement over finding snowmen. If this had to be assumption or analysed, it’d be because he understands that Jonathan is simple, and little things like that really do entertain him, and seeing Jonathan get so excited over things related to him make Evan happy too. Need to seek the other out If they are on opposite teams, they will ALWAYS seek each other out. Even when Evan tries to ignore Jonathan and look for another person in the game, Jonathan's laughter or his teasing comments about Evan not getting him always drag him back into seeking him out. Evan is way better at catching Jonathan. But there are times that Delirious can pick up on clues or hints that Evan is giving him. And man do they give each other hints. It’s like they want the other to find them. It’s not just for anyone to find them, it’s for that specific person (Evan for Jonathan, and vice versa). You can even hear it in other’s videos; for example: in Panda’s New Year’s Eve video, you hear the two teasing each other about catching them while Anthony (BigJigglyPanda) is in search for Ryan (Ohmwrecker). At times, the two will even spend so much time trying to seek the other out, that they’ll end up losing the game because they forget/don’t go after the others (“I forgot about Ohm.” “How do you forget him? Look at his huge head”). They talk a lot of smack to each other when they’re competing against each other, like when they were on different teams for the Grand Theft Auto V car darts game. Even then, they’re focused on each other. This is more prevalent in Jonathan when he’s the killer in Dead By Daylight. When Evan is not in the games, he tends to just go after random people that appear in front of him. He’s even made the point before when Cartoonz asked why he always goes after him, that they all look the same and he doesn’t really know who he’s going after. But when Evan is in the game, Jonathan seeks him out. There have been times when Jonathan will down another person, hear Evan laugh or say something, and leave that person on the ground in order to go after his friend. He instantly thinks it’s Evan he’s going after when he doesn’t know who the person is, like when he mistook Ryan (Ohmwrecker) for Evan hiding behind the trees in the forest. Jonathan enjoys looking for Evan in these games, even though he knows that he’s not the best and that the chasing content would be better with someone like Bryce (Bryce McQuaid) or Ryan (both who are really good at the game). This leads many to believe that he does it because he wants to find Evan as a personal preference over what the video actually needs for views. Need to hide/be with each other When they’re on the same team, it’s a completely different story. They stick together like glue. There have been times when the duo have played jumpscare games which required teamwork and they’ve ended up separating from the group, which have resulted in others getting killed. Even if there are five other people playing, the two always end up with each other. And when one of them threatens to leave (like when Jonathan said he wasn’t going to hide with Evan because he pushed him out), the other is quick to apologize and do what has to be done in order to keep the other close by. It’s also rare for the two to not be on the same teams as one another in the games they play. If there’s a mission, the duo tends to drive together for that mission. When they are playing teams, it’s more likely than not that the two are on the same team. And they work well together; they seem to understand the other’s lacking qualities and adjust well to it for their partnership. They have matching names (Batowl, Batcoon), have picked out similar outfits without realizing it, and at times their brains are so in sync, that their ability to say the same things at the same time or to go to the same hiding spots on the rare occasions they’re not hiding together is pretty common. They’ve been teammates in sillier games too, like the Cats vs. Rats game, and they worked well together when it was necessary (Evan actually tried to get serious when hearing Jonathan getting upset about their ‘babies’ dying). And when they’re in danger, it always seems to be the other one that they’re calling for, even when that person isn’t playing the game (Jonathan has called Luke (Cartoonz) 'Vanoss' and Evan had tried calling out for Jonathan when seeing a teddy bear in a game). Their personalities complement each other, and it seems almost natural for the pair to be together. Great chemistry when it's just them Evan isn’t a huge fan of doing videos where he’s only with one person. He’s made the statement before that he likes bigger groups. That being said, he has done some videos with just one other person. Tyler (Wildcat) is one of the people that’s he’s done it with, but more often or not it’s with Jonathan. And that comes down to this: chemistry. They have a natural energy that intertwines together to produce good videos. It’s never forced, their jokes and ideas and horribly thought of plans always seem to work for them because of who they are when they’re together. They trust each other’s ability to play off their strengths/weaknesses. Jonathan solves that problem for him; he’s willing to do what Evan wants to do, will be one of the first ones to offer to try something new, and doesn’t have some of the same low-frustration tolerance for Evan’s wacky train of mind that the others do. This allowed Evan to just be himself; not a leader, not a role model, not the instigator. He can just be who he wants at that moment, knowing that Jonathan will follow along or add to the idea without ruining the content. That level of trust is something that separates them from the other friendships in the group. Fandom Tumblr : : : : Fanpop :VanossGaming & H2ODelirious fan spot. Quotes Vanoss to Delirious: "Here lies H2ODelirious, he was a good husband." "Delirious, Delirious, Delirious... if we get out of here alive will you kiss me?" "Damn, Delirious. You lookin' hot!" "I don’t know, man. I woke up and I was in this weird world. And I heard your voice, so I ran toward it." Delirious to Vanoss: "Husband? Husband, are you home?" "Vanoss, let go, I promise I got you; I’ll never let you go!" "Vanoss, hold me, hold me again." "I saved Vanoss, I saved Vanoss…" ''– he says with relieve in his voice. "''Hey Vanoss, when you sneeze, do you go AHOO?" "I’ve been looking for you my entire life." Other: :Ohm: I-I'm right on Evan's butt. :Delirious: You're-You're not on nobody's butt! You leave-You leave Evan's butt alone! :*silence* :Delirious: That's right. :Video: Dead By Daylight - LEFT BEHIND DLC (New Survivor!) L4D Character Bill Overbeck! :Ohm: *catches Vanoss* :Vanoss: *screams* :Delirious: EVAN! Evan, nooo! Nooo, Evan! :Vanoss: Help me! Help me! :Delirious: Where's the house? *sneaks in the house, waits there while Vanoss is being hung and gets him off* RUN! *gets caught* Run-Run, Vanoss! Run! :Vanoss: Okay, I'm running! :Delirious: Yes, Vanoss! Please! Please run! :Vanoss: I am running! :Delirious: Please! Please! Uh... Vanoss Ran. Vanoss ran. :Bryce: Noo, he would never run. He would never do that to you. :Delirious: Oh thank you, Vanoss, thank you for running. :Video: Dead By Daylight - LEFT BEHIND DLC (New Survivor!) L4D Character Bill Overbeck! Fanart sssammythree.deviantart.com1.png|sssammythree.deviantart.com sssammythree.deviantart.com2.png|sssammythree.deviantart.com sssammythree.deviantart.com3.png|sssammythree.deviantart.com sssammythree.deviantart.com4.png|sssammythree.deviantart.com Photos Vanoss-and-Delirious1.png Vanoss-and-Delirious2.png Vanoss-and-Delirious3.png Vanoss-and-Delirious4.png Trivia * Their friend and fellow BBS member David Nagle (Daithi De Nogla)''' '''made an H2ovanoss clip back in 2013 titled "New YouTube Couple" (the link to the video is unfortunately unlisted). * Their videos are often centered around the other (Vanoss with his Delirious-centric videos and Delirious with his Vanoss-centric videos). * H2ovanoss is the most popular Banana Bus Squad ship. * Thumbnails for videos often feature them together (whether it be their own videos or their friend's). Category:YouTube Category:YouTube/Ships Category:YouTube/Ships/Slash Category:Persons/Ships Category:Persons/Ships/Slash Category:Persons